I'm Not the One You Were Meant to Find
by once-a-glee-lover
Summary: What happens one night when Wyatt and Lucy meet at a college party and sparks fly? Can these two young people find love or are they destined to be pulled apart by their families' historic rivalry.
1. chapter 1

I'm Not the One You Were Meant to Find

Summary: AU. Lucy is a young woman from the elite Cahill family, one of the most well-respected and power families in all of California. Wyatt is from an equally rich and powerful family, the Logans. The two families are in constant competition; Lucy's father, Benjamin and Wyatt's grandfather, Sherwin, are old rivals. What happens one night when Wyatt and Lucy meet at a college party and sparks fly? Can these two young people find love or are they destined to be pulled apart by their families historic rivalry.

Author's Note: Lucy and Wyatt are the same age and both attend Stanford. Lucy is studying history and anthropology while Wyatt is still undecided for now. Amy is still alive and is a senior in high school, only a few years younger than Lucy. Amy and Lucy both share the same father, Ben Cahill and were both raised in San Francisco by Carol and Ben. Wyatt's parents both died when he was young and he was raised by his grandparents, Sherwin and Claire Logan. He was born in Texas but moved to San Francisco at the age of 14 after his parents died. Neither Lucy or Wyatt have ever met up until this point. Their families do not get along and try to stay out of each other's way as much as possible.

Disclaimer: Timeless and its characters are property of NBC and Sony. The title as well as the few lyrics in the first chapter are from the song Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman soundtrack.

Chapter 1

Its not up to you

Its not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars

Say that the world can be ours

Tonight

"I don't know about this Ames." Lucy said as she searched her tiny dorm room closet looking for a certain outfit. "You know college parties aren't my scene.

She heard her younger sister's scoff from the speaker of her computer, turning to see Amy rolling her eyes over the Skype box.

"And I'm telling you, big sis, that you need to get out more." Amy smirked. "Do you know how much I would kill to be invited to a college party?"

Lucy shook her head, still poking around her closet. "How are we related again? I have no interest in any of this. I didn't work my butt off all through high school to get into Stanford just to attend some ridiculous college rave."

"Seriously, no wonder you are mom and dad's favourite." Amy pretended to pout. It was a long standing joke between the two of them. "Okay nerd, turn around let me see what you found."

Lucy let out a long sigh and pulled the dress from the closet. It was the only black dress she owned and by far the shortest.

"Yes, Luce, that's the one!" Amy cheered.

Lucy looked at it. She had bought it at the mall a few months ago on a whim and had yet to wear it. "Are you sure I can pull this off?" She frowned.

Amy nodded eagerly. "You don't seem to realize it, but you have a body most girls would kill for. Now put it on."

"Bossy." Lucy mumbled as she disappeared into her small bathroom and came out a few minutes later with the dress on, feeling awkward.

"That's it!" Amy exclaimed. "You look amazing."

Lucy blushed. "I guess its not so bad."

She admitted looking at her lanky form in the mirror.

"Now about the make-up, make sure when Jiya does it, its not that dark. You don't want to look like a whore."

"Amy!" Lucy admonished. Sometimes her sister had no couth. "I'll tell her to keep it natural, I promise." She was, of course, referring to her best friend since childhood, Jiya, who was tagging along with her to the party with her boyfriend, Rufus.

"And make sure you send me pictures." Amy held up her phone as a reminder.

Lucy laughed. "Pinky swear I will."

Amy nodded emphatically. "Oh and Luce, if you happen to meet any good looking guys, make sure to use protection."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock at her bluntness. "Goodnight Amy!" She shook her head and turned the computer screen off just as she heard a knock at the door.

Struggling to straighten up her small room on the way to answer the door, Lucy was almost out of breath as she pulled it open.

"You're out of breath, anything I need to know?" Her best friend asked with a knowing smirk as she walked into the room.

Lucy chose to ignore her and looked around for the missing person who usually followed Jiya wherever she went.

"Where's Rufus?"

Jiya shrugged. "I told him we were doing girly things so he asked if he could just hang out in the lobby."

Lucy nodded in understanding. The lobby of the dorm had an air hockey table and a few computers set up. For a guy, it was a better option than sitting and waiting while her and Jiya did her makeup and hair.

"About that dress, Luce you look amazing." Jiya said in awe.

"Are you sure it isn't too much? Amy liked it, but she and I have such different styles." Lucy said.

Jiya shook her head. "Listen to your sister, you look awesome. The guys will be all over you."

Lucy groaned. That is exactly what she didn't want. Not at this point in her life anyways. "Maybe I should change."

"You will do no such thing. Now sit and let me see if we can tame that hair." Jiya gestured to the chair in front of her small vanity. She ran her hands through Lucy's curls and started pinning it back in some kind of updo on the lower side of her head. It was casual yet it still fit with the overall look they were going for. Soft tendrils of curls were left loose to frame her face.

"So why are you going to this party if you have no intention of hooking up with any guys?" Jiya asked as she started fumbling through Lucy's makeup bag.

Lucy sighed. "Its Amy's idea. She thinks I need to get out more and make some more friends. Although I think she is secretly hoping I will meet someone and maybe turn into one of those college girls." She rolled her eyes.

"What girls?" Jiya asked. "You mean the ones that do the walk of shame?" Off Lucy's nod, Jiya burst out in laughter. "Luce, I love you, don't get me wrong, but you could never be one of those girls. You are a long term relationship girl."

Lucy scoffed. "How would you know, the longest relationship I've ever been in lasted 2 months."

Jiya nodded. "That's because Noah was boring as hell. I know you and I know you are holding out for the one and that's great. But in the mean time, you need to get out more. So in that sense, Amy is right."

Lucy gave her best friend a thankful smile, glad she understood and knowing she would look out for her at the party. Jiya patted her shoulder, signalling to her that she was done. Lucy stood up once again in front of the mirror, taking in her reflection. She had to admit, she looked good. Her makeup was natural looking, her hair was classy, and she wasn't dressed over the top.

"Relax, you look great." Jiya said as if to read her thoughts, coming to stand beside her in the mirror. "Ready to go?"

Lucy nodded and grabbed her purse, unaware of just how life changing tonight would be.

Two hours later, the party was in full swing. Lucy knew she was right, this was not her scene, not by a long shot. She had been nursing the same glass of cheap wine all night and was currently sitting on the couch, watching all the drunk idiots, including her best friend and Jiya's boyfriend.

Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone, about to text Jiya that she was going to take off, when she felt someone sit down next to her on the couch.

Turning her head, she saw a guy about her own age, lay his head back against the cushion behind them. Figuring he was hungover, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Are you asleep?" She asked curiously.

The guy shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Are you drunk?"

Again she was met with the same reply. Feeling annoyed, Lucy said "you know we're about the same age, so you can stop calling me ma'am."

That got his attention as he finally opened his eyes, one eye brow raised, and a smirk on his face. He had barely noticed the girl before when he sat down, all he could focus on was getting away from the craziness going on around him. This wasn't his scene. Having just gotten medically discharged from the military due to injury, he was not big on loud noises and crowds. He had no idea how he let his friends talk him into coming. They said he was turning a hermit and needed to socialize a little. Now all he wanted was to go back to his small, but peaceful dorm.

Now that he got a good look at who was next to him, he realized she wasn't a girl, but a woman his own age or a year or two older. She was beautiful with her dark hair and big brown eyes. She was a little over dressed for a college keg party so she stood out, but he didn't think that was a bad thing.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but aren't you a little overdressed?" He asked the woman.

She rolled her eyes once again when he called her ma'am. She hated it when people called her that, so why did it feel so different being called it by this blue eyed stranger? She looked down at her dress and realized he was right, she was a little overdressed.

Blushing, she said "I guess I am a little. My friend and sister were the ones who suggested I wear this. I've never been to a party like this before."

The man nodded in understanding. "Me neither. I mean, its my first year here so I guess that makes sense."

"I'm a junior and I've never been to one."

Lucy chuckled. "The party life isn't for me, tonight was the perfect indication."

"Its not my scene either. My friends were the ones who dragged me here. They think I'm turning into a hermit or something." He shrugged.

Lucy's eyed bulged at his revelation. They were both here for the same reason. "My friend was the one who convinced to come as well."

The man laughed lightly. "Glad I'm not the only anti-social one around here."

"I don't mean to be anti-social, I would just rather be at home reading right now." Lucy said.

"Instead you are stuck here listening to me drone on about my pathetic social life."

"Its not so bad." Lucy replied before she could stop herself. "I..I mean…" she stammered nervously.

He smirked again, and damn it if that smirk didn't set her insides on fire.

"Wyatt." He held out his hand to her, offering his name even though she never asked.

Lucy shyly gave him her hand, finding hers completely dwarfed my his. "Lucy." She replied as he raised her hand to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am, I mean Lucy."

"Do you mind if I ask where you are from? There's not too many guys around here who call women ma'am." Lucy questioned.

"I'm from Texas originally. I moved here years ago though. My Grandparents have lived here for generations." Wyatt explained.

Lucy nodded. Of course he was from the south, that explained so many of his mannerisms. "And you're attending Stanford?"

Wyatt nodded. "My Grandfather and my father are and were alumni. It was the expectation of me to go there, although I kind of threw their plans to hell for a bit there by joining the military." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"You're in the military?" Lucy asked in surprise. He was so young.

"Was. I was discharged a few months back due to injury."

Lucy nodded taking it all in. He wasn't like other guys she knew. Most guys her age that she knew were rich kids with entitlement issues. Wyatt seemed like none of those things. He was intriguing to say the least.

"Lucy, there you are." She heard Jiya's voice call for her. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Figured you would be too drunk to notice me by now." Lucy sassed with a laugh.

Jiya and Rufus both looked at each other, feeling awful for seemingly ditching her.

"Well we are going to head out if you want to come with us." Jiya said not even noticing the guy sitting next to Lucy.

Lucy looked to Wyatt, slight disappointment on her face. "Yeah I should probably go."

Wyatt fumbled with his phone. "Could I get your number? Maybe we could hang out sometime."

Lucy was shocked. She didn't think he'd be interested in seeing her again. She looked to Jiya who was holding back a laugh and an obvious comment.

She quickly put her number into his phone and handed it back to him.

Wyatt gave her a heart-stopping smile. "It was great to meet you Lucy."

Lucy couldn't stop her grin if she tried. "You too. Text me soon." She said feeling rather bold.

"Sure thing, ma'am." He whispered it like it was a secret between them, and maybe it was. Maybe this was the start of something, maybe it wasn't. She couldn't wait to find out, and neither could Jiya based on the shit-eating grin on her face. She was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy stared intently at her phone, willing it to alert her to an incoming message. It had been 2 days since the party and since meeting Wyatt and he hadn't texted her. The more time that passed, the more frustrated she became. She didn't even know why she was making such a big deal about this, its not like she even went to the party with the intent to meet a guy, but she thought they had connected.

"Earth to Lucy." Jiya waved her hand in front of her friend's face. Lucy snapped out of her trance and gave her friend an embarrassed smile. "Where were you just now?"

Lucy shrugged. "Just thinking about how much work I have to do when I get back to my dorm."

Jiya smirked knowingly. "Liar. You're thinking about Wyatt, the blue eyed cutie you met at the party the other night."

"How do you even know his eyes were blue? You were drunk and it was dark."

"Not even trying to hide it….interesting." Jiya laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "There would be no point. Between you and my sister, I can't hide anything."

"True story." Jiya agreed. "So what's the deal with him?"

"Its been 2 days and I haven't even gotten a text. I told him to text me." Lucy sighed.

"So text him." Jiya said as if the answer was obvious.

"Isn't that what you're not supposed to do?" Lucy asked, never really having been in this situation before. She had no idea what dating protocol was anymore. The movies always said you should wait 2-3 days to avoid sounding desperate, which she wasn't.

Jiya rolled her eyes. "That's a cop-out and a pathetic one at that." Taking Lucy's phone from her hands, Jiya texted out a simple 'Hey' to the number Lucy had listed for Wyatt.

"Jiya!" Lucy screeched, grabbing her phone back, desperately hoping her friend hadn't hit send.

"Relax Luce, it's the 21st century. Women are allowed to strike up conversations with men. How do you think Rufus and I met?" Jiya asked.

"In case you forgot, you two spent the first 3 months doing nothing but staring longingly at each other in computer class." Lucy shook her head, remembering all the conversations she had with Jiya on this very same topic. They had obviously come full circle.

"While that may be true, I was the one who talked to him first." Jiya reminded her.

"To offer him a pen. That doesn't count." Lucy retorted.

Jiya smirked when Lucy's phone lit up in her hand. "Well well, is that who I think it is?"

Lucy blushed as she stared at the screen, reading a simple Hi in reply. "What if he doesn't realize its me? Maybe he deleted my number."

"I really doubt that." Jiya said. "Start with something simple like that you had a nice time talking to him at the party."

Lucy typed just that, hoping she didn't sound as if she was being coached.

Two seconds later, her phone went off again. "He says he had a nice time too and that he liked talking to me the most."

Jiya grinned indulgently. "See, he remembers you."

"He's asking what my class schedule is like. Should I tell him? What if he is some stalker? It wouldn't be the first time someone stalked a member of my family." Lucy said.

"Luce, this is the first guy since Mr. Boring that has shown an interest in you. Cut him some slack. You said yourself that Wyatt seemed genuinely interested in what you were saying. He doesn't sound like the stalking type. He probably just wants to hang out with you."

Lucy nodded. "You're probably right." She nervously told him her class schedule and waited to see what he said next.

"God, you're so nervous. You really must like this guy." Jiya laughed at her friend's jitters.

Lucy shrugged, but knew deep down she had never felt this way before. Not that she had a lot of experience in the romance department. "He just seems different I guess. Most guys I know are either immature or nerdy. Wyatt was neither of those things, at least I think."

"I have a good feeling about him." Jiya agreed.

"God you and Amy and your reliance on instincts. I don't how you do it."

"It's because you are all about cold hard facts. That's what history is based on, learning about things that happened and basing what you know on fact alone. Its not like science where everything is based on theory." Jiya explained. "You have trouble trusting your instincts and being too cautious. That's not always a bad thing, but sometimes you need to live a little dangerously."

Lucy nodded in slight agreement. She had always been envious of her little sister and best friend's more willingness to live life to the fullest. She had always been more timid and stuck to a routine, never venturing far out past what she already knew. Maybe it was time to let go a little. Her phone chimed again.

"He asked me to dinner tonight." Lucy said in shock. "Isn't that a little fast?"

Jiya shook her head. "That's what we normal people call a first date. He wants to get to know you better."

Lucy wasn't sure whether to scream for joy or pass out right then and there. Her decision was made when Jiya hauled her up by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked anxiously.

Jiya didn't respond right away, just grabbed Lucy's phone again and texted Wyatt back to say Lucy would be there.

He answered back right away with a time and said he would pick her up. Jiya gave him the address to Lucy's dorm before handing the phone back to an exasperated Lucy.

"Jiya, what…"

"You have a date tonight with a good looking, interesting guy. I don't want any hesitation or complaints. We are going to pick up Amy and we are hitting the mall. You need a new dress."

"I have more than enough dresses." Lucy huffed.

"Consider this an early birthday gift from your dad." Jiya said with a laugh.

Lucy paled. "Oh god, my Dad. What do I tell my parents, Jiya? They would never approve of me going out with a guy they haven't met."

"So we don't tell them." Jiya shrugged. "What they don't know, won't hurt them. You've played the good little heiress up until this point."

Lucy bit her lip but reluctantly nodded along, knowing Jiya was right. She was tired of her parents' control over her life. It went beyond overbearing sometimes, especially her Dad.

Two hours later, Lucy was sitting on her bed in her dorm, her sister and best friend having long since taken off after helping her get ready. Her phone chimed once again, alerting her that Wyatt was in the parking lot.

It was now or never.

Sorry to end it there. I was going to include the date in this chapter, but I really wanted to get this out. This is more of a filler than anything, but the next chapter picks the story up. Hope you enioyed and if you would like to follow me on Tumblr, I am under the name mia1989.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

So I know we are all kind if in a dark place right now, which is why I think its more important than ever that we fic writers band together because this may be all the new material we get from this show now. I hate it when shows end and the writing stops, so for the sake of these amazing characters and for the amazing readers, please keep writing!!

As for the show, I would love nothing more than another season, but if we can't get that, then I guess a movie will suffice. If nothing else, I want closure. I want Rufus to live and for him and Jiya to get their happy ending. I want Flynn to get his wife and daughter back, and more than anything, I want to see Wyatt and Lucy reconcile and get married. And I want to see what becomes of their future selves. The cast, the crew and the fans deserve that. NBC dropped the ball big time here.

Chapter 3

Lucy nervously walked out of the entrance to her building, her long dark waves blowing gently in the slight breeze. She was inwardly cursing the heels Amy had convinced her to buy. She was already a walking klutz without them, now she had to contend with putting an extra 2 inches between herself and the ground.

Wyatt stood outside his jeep looking just as nervous as she was. For some reason, that made her feel that much better. He obviously wasn't after her for one thing. She walked up to him and gave him a soft smile as she saw him rake his eyes over her body.

"Wow, Lucy you look amazing." Wyatt said as he kissed her cheek.

"You look pretty great yourself." Lucy said, giving him another once over. "I wasn't sure what to wear, so I hope this is okay."

Wyatt nodded. "Its just dinner and a movie, you'll be fine." He took her hand and led her over to the passenger door, kissing her hand as he helped her in. Never had a guy ever treated her this way before.

"Aren't you just a gentleman." Lucy giggled.

Wyatt laughed but shrugged like it was nothing. "I think it's the southern boy in me. I was raised to treat women with respect. Living in California for all these years hasn't changed me that much."

He got in and started the jeep, before pulling out of the parking lot. They sat in silence for a few comfortable moments before Lucy started softly humming to the song she recognized on the radio.

"Do you like to sing?" Wyatt asked as he looked over at her.

Lucy nodded. "Its my first love actually." She laughed to herself. "I almost quit school to become a singer in my freshman year of University."

Wyatt's eyes widened almost comically. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lucy shrugged. "My parents. They hated the idea and wanted me to stay school. I think my Mom somehow figures I will take over her position as the head of the faculty in the Stanford History Department."

Wyatt nodded like he understood. "I wanted to be a race car driver, saved up all my money through high school and bought myself an old car, similar to the one Wendell Scott drove in the 50s and 60s. But my Grandfather had it in his head that I should learn some discipline like he did so I joined the army instead. Don't get me wrong, I am proud to have served, but I still always wonder what could have been."

Lucy reached over the console and took his hand in hers. "I guess you and I have more in common than I thought."

"Controlling families and past what-ifs?" Wyatt chuckled. "We're quite the pair."

Lucy laughed, feeling lighter now that all the tension was gone. He was so easy to talk to. "So where are we going exactly?"

Wyatt smirked at her and shook his head. "Sorry pretty lady, but it's a surprise."

Lucy sighed, but didn't complain. She wasn't much for surprises. Besides, it was only another minute or two before Wyatt was pulling into what appeared to be an empty parking lot. Feeling nervous, she looked towards her date.

Wyatt laughed the look of concern on her face. "Relax, I promise I won't murder you. Yes this is an empty lot, but just wait."

Lucy reluctantly nodded as she watched him get out of the vehicle and walk away, only for a second. All of a sudden the entire area was illuminated in bright lights and Lucy gasped as she recognized a movie projection on the wall about 50 feet from where they were parked.

Wyatt walked back over to his jeep and opened her door, taking her hand once again as he let her out.

"Still nervous? He asked looking anxious himself. "Its just, I remember you mentioned when we were talking the other night that you loved old movies so I searched my collection and found out I owned Gone With the Wind, and I thought a private drive in would give us some privacy to get to know one another."

Lucy gave him the most beautiful shy grin he had ever seen. "I love it." She admitted. "How did you pull this off?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Connections." The confused look Lucy gave him urged him to continue. "This is just one of the few hundred parking lots my Grandfather owns in this city. Don't worry, we aren't trespassing."

With Wyatt's help, Lucy climbed in to the back of his jeep. He had left the top down. She kept her legs swinging over the edge, feeling more relaxed as the evening went on. Wyatt pulled out a wicker basket and pulled out a couple of containers.

"This isn't anything fancy, so don't get too excited." He lifted the lid to reveal some pasta salad another some sandwiches. "I can actually cook despite how this might seem."

Lucy laughed. "Well that's more than I can say. I burn pasta on a regular basis."

"Remind me not to let you cook for me then." Wyatt sent her his signature half smirk, with the one dimple showing. "Maybe one of these times I could teach you."

"I don't know what good it would do, I'm pretty hopeless." Lucy said. Inwardly, she was ecstatic that he seemed so sure there would be another date. Where had he been all her life?

Wyatt gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't know about that." He seemed confident that he could teach her.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments before Wyatt pressed play on the projector and the movie began.

"This is one of my all time favourites." Lucy admitted. "I'm actually shocked that you own it."

Wyatt sighed. "In all honesty, I think it might have been my ex-girlfriend's."

Lucy wasn't sure what to make of that. She wanted to ask him what happened, but didn't want to pry if it was going to upset him.

"You can ask." Wyatt assured her knowingly.

"What happened between you two? " Lucy questioned after searching his eyes to make sure he was okay with it.

"I got injured and then discharged and then went through a bit of a dark time, Jess couldn't handle my mood changes." He explained. She expected there to be more pain in his voice, but strangely he seemed calm.

"That's too bad. She lost out." Lucy said.

The look Wyatt gave her was almost one of awe, like he thought she would have judged him or something for his history with his ex…quite the opposite actually.

"What about you? What's your story?" Wyatt asked as they let the movie continue in the background.

"What story?" Lucy pretended like she didn't know what he was referring too.

"Come on, a pretty girl like you? There has to be something or someone there."

"You think I'm pretty?" Lucy asked.

Wyatt bit back a laugh, he could see she was trying to change the subject. "Well you're not hideous."

"Not hideous, huh." Lucy giggled. "Thank you?"

"But seriously, I want to know. Surely there's an ex in there somewhere." Wyatt pried as the laughter subsided.

Lucy sighed. "There was one. We weren't serious or anything, actually I don't even think of him as an ex. We went out casually for a while but it never amounted to anything."

"How come?" Wyatt asked with a frown. He couldn't understand how Lucy didn't have much dating experience. She's beautiful, smart and interesting, moreso than any girl he's ever been out with.

"Well for starters, my sister hated him. She called him Dr. Boring and sent glares at him any time he was around." Lucy chuckled and shook her head at Amy's antics. "My parents loved him. It was like they were already planning our wedding sometimes. Truthfully, I just never saw us going anywhere." She finished with a shrug.

"Well, in that case, I am glad because otherwise you wouldn't be here with me." Wyatt said with a smile.

Lucy nodded in agreement. She felt Wyatt's hand touch her own shakily. Turning her palm over, she interlocked there fingers together over the blanket and smiled shyly at him. He leaned over more and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, staring at her lips as he did so. She knew what was coming and with nervous trepidation, she leaned a little closer to him to the point where their lips were a hair's width apart. Wyatt gave her a reassuring grin and gently pressed his lips to hers. Lucy nearly gasped as she was sure she felt sparks ignite. This was like no kiss she had ever experienced. Feeling more bold, she opened her mouth to his and let his tongue explore, becoming entangled with her own. After a minute or so, they pulled apart when breathing became difficult.

The look on Wyatt's face must have matched her own, one of complete awe.

"Wow." Lucy breathed.

"That was amazing." Wyatt agreed still trying to steady his own breathing.

Lucy merely smiled, much more confidently this time, before turning in his arms and settling against him to watch the rest of the movie. After that kiss, no more words were needed. They both knew this was the start of something, even if they weren't sure just what. And also, there would be many more of those kisses to come.


End file.
